Ragnir
The Dragon :Everything you love about dragons in a fight-sized package ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Ragnir is a dragon legend in Brawlhalla featuring the Katars and Axe as his weapons. He can be unlocked in the Mallhalla for 5400 gold. As the story goes... :"A dragon who takes human form to compete? How is that fair?" :"How is that human form?” :"I know, right? lt still breathes fire. Things are really slipping around here.” :''- Ada, Jhala and Cassidy, eating lunch'' Ragnir Malakkir Rex is an apex predator, a dragon ninety feet long in his natural form. He hunted the Fangwild Forest and its neighboring lands, and everything he met was prey or plunder. The first years after Ember's disappearance from the Fangwild were good for the dragons. Without its heart, the eldritch forest descended into chaos, opening paths to new lands to ravage. Ragnir's favorite entrance to a new land was to emerge from an erupting volcano silhouetted against gouts of lava. In fire and battle, Ragnir's hoard grew. He collected mountain hearts from unlucky dwarf kings. He wrested so much gold from the Madman of Barbados that he is the pirate's Moby Dick. His Fangwild lair grew so vast it was mistaken for a city of gold. But now under mysterious assault, the forest is knotting itself into pure madness, and disaster looms. Ragnir knows the Fangwild's only hope is to restore its Heart, and he journeyed to Asgard to bring Ember back. To that end he takes humanoid form and fights in the Tournament, reveling in the battle. At night he reverts to dragon form, soaring over Asgard to find the path back to the Fangwild or just eat Odin's sheep. "The Fangwild is collapsing. Enemies strike from all directions, even this one. There's more going on in Asgard than you know. I just fought a feathered serpent in the hall."'' - Ragnir to Ember'' Appearance A full building-sized dragon compressed into the approximate size and shape of a human, Ragnir sacrifices some aspects of his dragon form while keeping other physical draconian traits. He keeps his fiery red outer-body scales and tan underbelly, as well as his curved ashen horns and toothy, snouted head, but trades away his wings and fully formed dragon-limbs for much smaller, clawed hands and short legs. His feet, however, distinctly betray his lizard-like origin, as they curve from the knee to his hooked toes, making lower legs completely obsolete. He is otherwise unarmored, save a pair of gray scale pauldrons on his shoulders, and a gray scale cingulum around his waist covering a pair of similarly gray shorts. Signatures 'Katars' 'Axe' Strategy Ragnir is a very straightforward legend, with attacks that have clear offensive and defensive value. His up and down sigs for both weapons are extremely useful zoning tools, good for keeping overly aggressive attackers at bay, while his side sig works as a valuable tool for striking quickly from afar. Both weapons in particular have sigs useful for edge guarding when utilized as slide-charged sigs. Strike confidently and boldly for greatest success with this beastly Legend! Skins Expand to show Legend skins RAGNIR_Mecha_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Mecha Ragnir' Super Ultra Hyper Attack GO! RAGNIR_Celestial_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Celestial Ragnir' Fearesome protector of the heavens. RAGNIR_Ashen_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Ashen Ragnir' Mouth of ash and breath of fire. RAGNIR_Nightshade_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Nightshade Ragnir' The Fangwild's right hand. Battle Brawl championship skin for coach Partofthecreed! RAGNIR_Sobek_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Sobek Ragnir' Fury of the Nile unleashed on Asgard! Ragnirsaurus_Rex.png|'Ragnirsaurus' Clever boy. RAGNIR_Deep_Dark_Ragnir_Classic_Colors.png|'Dark Depths Ragnir' Sunken Chest NA.png|'Werebat Ragnir' Like a bat out of Helheim. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Colour Variations Level 1 = 0 xp | Color: Blue , Yellow , Green Level 2 = 210 xp | Color: Brown Level 3 = 368 xp | Stage: 2 Level 4 = 455 xp | Stage: 3 Level 5 = 542 xp | Color: Purple Level 6 = 628 xp | Stage: 4 Level 7 = 737 xp | Coins: 120 Level 8 = 867 xp | Stage: 5 Level 9 = 997 xp | Coins: 120 Level 10 = 1127 xp | Color: Orange Level 11 = 1278 xp | Coins: 120 Level 12 = 1430 xp | Color: Cyan Level 13 = 1582 xp | Coins: 120 Level 14 = 1733 xp | Color: Sunset Level 15 = 1907 xp | Coins: 120 Level 16 = 2080 xp | Color: Gray Level 17 = 2253 xp | Coins: 120 Level 18 = 2427 xp | Color: Pink Level 19 = 2622 xp | Coins: 120 Level 20 = 2817 xp | Color: Red Trivia * Ragnir's default weapons are the Dragon Scale Katars (katars) and the Dragon Axe (axe). * Ragnir's bot name is Ragnobot. * Ragnir is the second Legend to hail directly from the Fangwild, the first being Ember. Naturally Ragnir's lore is tied closely to both Ember and the Fangwild. * Ragnir is also the fourth Legend to have entered Valhalla explicitly without passing away, after Bodvar, Orion and Kor. * Ragnir is the only legend to have Dexterity and Armor as their highest stats, although neither of them are especially high. Gallery Ragnir.png|Official art by theOddling Category:Legends Category:Katars Category:Axe